This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The University of Hawaii Clinical Research Center (UH CRC) was established in 1995 through a collaboration between the Pacific Biomedical Research Center (PBRC) and John A. Burns School of Medicine (JABSOM) of the University of Hawaii (UH), and the Kapiolani Medical Center for Women and Children (KMCWC). Since inception of the program, the UH CRC has operated an outpatient research clinic at KMCWC, which has served as its primary base of clinical activity. During the current funding cycle, the UH CRC has been expanded to include a Magnetic Resonance (MR) Core Lab at The Queen's Medical Center (QMC), with plans for development of a new outpatient research clinic at QMC currently underway. The program has also expanded to include a HIV research core with the Hawaii AIDS Clinical Research Program (HACRP) at Leahi Hospital, and is pursuing plans to develop a Bionutrition research core at the Kaiser Permanente Center for Health Research Hawaii (CHRH). Lastly, through establishment of the Clinical Research Development Project (CRDP) mechanism, UH CRC program funds have been committed to support up to three promising clinical investigators in their progression towards independent research grants. This is done in congruence with the overall biomedical research agenda of UH, strengthening its position to compete for a NIH institutional Clinical Translational Science Award. In congruence with the priorities delineated in its competitive renewal application, the UH CRC has continued to focus upon achievement of its primary objective [unreadable]to provide infrastructure support for clinical research designed to improve the health and well-being of Hawaii's diverse population. The specific aims for the program have been modified to reflect the NIH's emphasis on translational research, and are summarized as follows: Aim 1: To continue to provide the necessary physical and intellectual infrastructure to support safe and culturally appropriate clinical research at UH. Aim 2: To cultivate and develop well-trained and productive clinical research faculty. Aim 3: To build and refine clinical excellence and expertise in Early Human Development, Bionutrition, HIV and Cancer, with particular emphasis on issues of clinical relevance to the populations of the State of Hawaii. Aim 4: To continue to partner on community-based participatory research and to expand research collaborations through the proposed Clinical Translational Science Award (CTSA).